


False mistake

by trespass97



Category: BVNDITBUL, BVNIT, GIRLBAND - Fandom, GIRLGROUP - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Simyeong/jungwoo
Genre: BVNDIT, F/F, Fanfiction, Fiction, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trespass97/pseuds/trespass97
Summary: simyeong is very worried and absent.  jungwoo is very stressed because something important to her was lost ... (all members are present but the center is jungwoo and simyeong)
Relationships: JUNGWOO/SIMYEONG





	False mistake

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS!!! This is the first time I write on BVNDIT because I started to stan this group recently and I just wanted to write about them. There is little fiction so it is my pleasure to make this gift to BVNDITBUL❤️ I hope you will like it all, I am sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes ... happy reading!

The day was very sunny today and that is what made the members of BVNDIT even happier than usual.Yiyeon who was revising a few dance steps with all the members noticed very well that one of them felt absent.

-Simyeong-ah!Don't you want to train?We have to be perfect on stage, you know that!

-Yes except that Simyeong-unnie is always very impressive on stage!I cover you my beautiful.The younger member hissed as it was reality.

The rest of the other members who had remained silent were shocked.Yiyeon, the leader of the group looked at Simyeong who preferred to get up to start dancing again.

Simyeong stayed near Seungeun who had covered him.In fact, she had taken a break from herself so that she could send a message to one of her longtime friends behind the backs of her members, that's right.

But Simyeong had to do it because she was very sick and wanted to stay informed about her friend's health.

After the hours of training this morning, the members were all going to eat together after each showering to remove all that sweat from their bodies.

-Simyeong-ah, you do not eat?Questioned Songhee.

-You need strength, eat as much as Seungeun eats!Laughed the leader.

-Yah!Unnie-ah!

Simyeong did not have the head to answer them.None of them, except maybe Jungwoo if she said something, maybe a reproach.But the latter had almost denied its entire existence today for she knew no reason.Usually, the two members were very close, but today that didn't seem to be the case.Jungwoo seemed cold and at the same time seemed to be quite selfish today.

-I've eaten enough, I'm going to bed girls!Good night everyone.

All the girls watched Jungwoo withdraw from the table without having received permission from Yiyeon who was the leader and therefore had the responsibility of managing the group well so that everything went smoothly between them.Except that Yiyeon didn’t accept Jungwoo’s behavior at the table.

All the girls watched Jungwoo withdraw from the table without having received permission from Yiyeon who was the leader and therefore had the responsibility of managing the group well so that everything went smoothly between them.Except that Yiyeon didn’t accept Jungwoo’s behavior at the table.

Yiyeon and Jungwoo left the table.Only Songhee, Seungeun and Simyeong remained.Songhee, who continued to eat, looked at the two girls who sat at the table.

-You are not leaving?

-What do you think?That we were going to leave you all this solid food, you can dream!

Simyeong was the only one at the table without swallowing anything.She had leaned her back on the back of her chair, hesitant to leave the table without the agreement of her leader.

-I see something bothering you, Simyeong-unnie.You want to talk about it?I promise to keep it a secret.

-It's no secret. It's just that my best friend is not doing well.I think about her all the time and worry about her.

All the girls watched Jungwoo withdraw from the table without having received permission from Yiyeon who was the leader and therefore had the responsibility of managing the group well so that everything went smoothly between them.Except that Yiyeon didn’t accept Jungwoo’s behavior at the table.

Yiyeon and Jungwoo left the table.Only Songhee, Seungeun and Simyeong remained.Songhee, who continued to eat, looked at the two girls who sat at the table.

-You are not leaving?

-What do you think?That we were going to leave you all this solid food, you can dream!

Simyeong was the only one at the table without swallowing anything.She had leaned her back on the back of her chair, hesitant to leave the table without the agreement of her leader.

-I see something bothering you, Simyeong-unnie.You want to talk about it?I promise to keep it a secret.

-It's no secret. It's just that my best friend is not doing well.I think about her all the time and worry about her.

Seungeun, who was listening to the conversation with lots of food in his mouth, stopped eating like a pig, surprised by the news.

-She has what?She is sick?

-She is very sick but the doctors are still looking for what is wrong with her ... I'm very scared.

Songhee got up from the table to take the place of Yiyeon, who was next door, to comfort Simyeong.

-Everything will be alright.We are not going to detect anything very serious because if that would have been the case, the doctors would have seen it a long time ago.It's just an excuse because they are so overwhelmed right now in hospitals with all this contagious disease that affects the planet.It's nothing serious, I'm sure!

-Thanks for the Unnie comfort.You're great!And thank you, Seungeun for covering me earlier in training!

Seungeun, who had continued to eat again, smiled quickly at his unnie who almost forgot what she had done not even two hours ago.

Yiyeon, the leader had returned, she seemed to have run a marathon.

-The situation is settled!Jungwoo apologized, she couldn't wait to see the new episode of the new drama released ... She was too excited that she left with just a "good night everyone".

Songhee who wanted to see his more relaxed leader put his hand on hers to calm her down a bit.Songhee knew that she had a certain gift for silencing Yiyeon because the latter had always been disturbed by the beauty of Songhee.

-You're going to get there Yiyeon-unnie!It takes time for each of us to get into the habit of listening to you and following the rules.I respect you, I will do whatever you ask me!It’s new to us.Leave us all the time, it was nothing serious that Jungwoo-ah left the table for a new episode.

Simyeong and Seungeun who were not at all attentive had no reaction to the annoying manner that Songhee had spoken.

-I'll do my best!I always say that I will do my best to be a good leader for you and that I am a respected leader for me, yes.Thank you Songhee-ah, are you ... beautiful?

Simyeong, who preferred to stand up to Yiyeon, asked her for permission to leave the table with a sad little face.

Simyeong walked into her room and listened to music to relax and brainstorm.The morning had been painful and she wanted to change her mind, she looked out the window of her room and saw that the sun was there "I don't think it was a good idea to ask one of the membersto go out a bit to take advantage of the heat. "

Simyeong's door had just opened with great violence, she turned around despite the music in her ears and saw Jungwoo entering very upset.

-It was you who touched my business !?

-What are you talking about?

-My journal!My diary, I know it was you who stole it from me!

Simyeong was not that kind of person at all.She cut the music on her phone and removed the headphones from her ears to better understand the situation.

-I didn't steal anything from you!How can you be sure it was me who stole your journal first?

-I don't know ... Maybe because you hate me and want to reveal all my little secrets to everyone on the networks?

Simyeong was shocked to hear something incomprehensible.Everything was wrong!

-I don't hate you unnie, on the contrary!How can you think such a thing?

-Oh stop!I saw the videos of our concerts and each time, you look at me askance or you make faces when it's up to me to change, don't lie to me Simyeong-ah!

Simyeong couldn't get over it.It was the first time that Jungwoo had revealed such a thing.How long had she imagined such a thing about her that was wrong?Jungwoo was about to cry after revealing everything.Simyeong saw that it was hurting her very much when all of this seemed to be a staging.

-Listen to me well united, I have never hated you in my life.I really appreciate your voice, you are beautiful and funny and on stage, you are just perfect!I don’t see why I’m going to tell you what's in your diary, I didn’t even know you had one!

Simyeong paused in her dialogue after seeing Jungwoo wipe away a tear that fell on his cheek.

-It must be a mistake!I will report this and I will get information for you from the staff and the manager!I don't want any misfortune to happen, you seem to stick to your journal a lot, I'll help you unnie!

Simyeong, who was already very worried about her sick friend, was even more worried about a member of her group.She wanted no misfortune to happen within the group, so she had to act to render this service.

-Simyeong-ah, I am sincerely sorry ...

Simyeong, who was completely lost, wanted to ask a question to clarify the situation, but Yiyeon had come running.

-Are you okay girls?I heard you speak very loud!

-Jungwoo has had his diary stolen!Everyone must be warned to avoid a disaster for the group!

The three girls warned the other two and all together went to warn the whole team.More fear than harm, it was actually their manager who had found him and made sure he was absolutely well hidden in case Saesangs fans came into their dorm.

Yiyeon, who had stayed with Simyeong and Jungwoo, had his arms crossed to wait for an apology from them.As a leader, she had to fulfill her role!

-Before you go and take care of your own side, you should apologize ... I'm not stupid and I know that since yesterday, you barely talk to each other.

-Unnie is right, I got carried away on you Simyeong-ah, I'm sorry.

-Excuse accepted!We are a team!

Despite this accepted excuse from Simyeong, she still had that sentence in mind that haunted her mind.Why did Jungwoo apologize first after quoting that his newspaper went missing?

Simyeong was waiting for the leader to leave first to take Jungwoo's arm and pull her to get away from the whole team.

-Why did you apologize earlier, unnie?

-Because .... I know it was not you who stole my newspaper ....

Simyeong still didn't understand.

-So why did you accuse me of saying all these horrible things about me about you?Why did you start to cry?

Jungwoo bit his lip while lowering his head, finding the floor very interesting.

-Because I quoted you in my book.Because I would like us both to do more things together ... I apologized because I was afraid that you would find my journal and read it without my consent.I was afraid you would see everything I could write about you.

Simyeong who was still looking at Jungwoo's face had caught redness on his own face.She felt sweated for she only knows her valid reason.

-I understand ... Eh, it must be very nice outside today and we had a hard morning so I said to myself, would you agree to go out for some air?Finally I mean, no, not now because you have to watch the new episode so ...

-With pleasure!I'll watch the episode online, it doesn't matter ... I can at least accept this outing with you to apologize again.

Simyeong and Jungwoo both smiled and joined hands to go out without warning anyone.Of course, Yiyeon existed and it was out of the question to let this go behind his back!And in the end, all the members of BVNDIT met all outside to take advantage of the big warm sun outside to eat an ice cream together.

-Are your sick friend better now, uni?Seungeun asked the question.

-Yes, she follows a little treatment.She is much better now!

-Oh I'm so happy to hear it!

-I didn't know that your friend was sick, Simyeong-ah, you never told me about it ... Since when has she been sick?

Simyeong, who dropped into the seat of the bench which was shared with all the members, felt blush.Truth be told, she never told Jungwoo about it because she didn't want the other to ask her questions and go back down in Jungwoo's esteem.

Simyeong wanted to continue being Jungwoo's favorite member, and most of all, she wanted to continue getting along with her, as with everyone else.

-Did she tell you nothing about it?Oh, it must be that she didn't want to worry!

\- I would have preferred that she told me about it!And then if I worry it's normal, it's because Simyeong-ah matters to me!

-Ah yes?And why wasn’t I told anything?I'm the leader of BVNDIT, I'm supposed to be in charge of everything so that we-

-Relax a little Unnie, you are the best leader ever.Songhee replied to calm her down.

And the more the days passed, the more Simyeong would never cease to be surprised by the flatteries of his unnie, Jungwoo.

But she was even less ready to be chased by her leader, Yiyeon, who was struggling to be at the head of the team so that everything could work well together.

The course of BVNDIT was still long but their path was already traced in the stars, they were all going to shine to illuminate the hearts of their fans by making good music.


End file.
